What happens off camera
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What we didn't see after Gwen & Trent were voted off TDA. It's random but cute Fluffy a tad strange because it was written before their real fight I had seen spoilers. They got me writing so please forgive me if it makes no sense.


Pyrus: Note this is being written before I saw the entirety of TDA. So please ignore anything that is incorrect.

Note: I don't own anything and if I did I would have had Gwen win and be done with it though I love where the Canadians are going with the new season. LOVE IT. Ahm... and now before I become a fan girl please read on.

**What Happens Off Camera**

**-At the Lamo Studios-**

It was a quiet day since Chris had just left to torture the remaining campers back at the studio. Gwen lay on the roof of the girl's cabin letting the golden rays of the sun warm her. It had been raining for three days strait and it felt nice to feel sun's warmth. Her eyes closed an iPod in her ears.

Though on one knew she was a fan of country music along with rock and hard pop music. While she was lying there listening to Viva La Vida. She felt the wind suddenly pick up and dance through trees. She smiled breathing it in and allowing her self to relax for the first time in a long time.

"Gwen?" came a voice from below.

Suddenly her smile faded faster then lightning after hearing that voice. Gwen just sighed and sat up pausing her iPod. She moved toward the edge before answering the person.

"Yes Trent.." she said inwardly sighing.

They had broken up weeks ago and just a few days ago they had begun talking again to one another. Gwen felt sorry for what she had pulled to get him voted off, and even after getting her self-voted off she still wasn't sure she had completely forgiven her self.

"Well I wanted to talk to you... that okay?" Trent's voice said, but as Gwen looked around unable to see him on the ground below her.

"Um...Yeah as long as you don't go blabbing to Chris about were my secret hiding spot is." She said still looking around for Trent.

"Yeah I can dig that. Be right there." Trent said.

Gwen looked up into the treetops near the cabin to see Trent chilling on one of the larger branches. He flipped down and then swung on to the cabin's rooftop. His smile was wide and gorgeous in Gwen's eyes. She mentally slapped herself as she felt her heart begin to flutter.

"_No you can't he's a weirdo!"_ Gwen's inner scolded.

"_I know, but he's just...AHH I know the Trent I knew on the island is part of him...Am I shallow for hating his other side?"_ Gwen questioned.

"_In a sense yeah but still he's so clingy!"_ inner said again.

"Hey Gwen I have a question?" Trent said breaking Gwen's mental battle with her inner.

"What?" She asked suddenly noticing how close he was sitting next to her.

"Well you know when we were on the..." But he was cut off my a loud sound of helicopter blades.

"What the?" Gwen started as she stood and looked out over the camp toward the nearby meadow, "It's to early for it to be Chris! So who the hell could it be?" She said.

As the two stood there they saw the helicopter land and a guy step out of it. He was tall about 5 ft 9 in, had short brown hair with silver streaks. He wore a blue t-shirt with 'iRockBand' on the front with a pair of long black shorts. As he ran from the helicopter Gwen gasped before dropping her book and jumping into a near by tree.

Trent through her a questioning glance before hearing the guys foot steps get closer. Gwen only had time to hold a since finger to her lips, before she disappeared into the leaves. Trent sat on the edge of the roof Gwen's little black book in his lap just in case she wanted it.

"YOOO UP THERE!" came a deep voice from below.

Trent looked down to see the guy in the blue shirt below his silver streaked hair shining a little in the afternoon light. Trent huffed mind still trying to understand who this dude was.

"Ahh your Trent right?" the guy asked again.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Trent asked.

"Garrett. One of Gwen's school friends. I was wondering were I might find her." the guy, Garrett, stated.

"Well she just went that way toward the rest of the camp to see where Bridgette got to." Trent stated pointing away from the woods where Gwen really had gone.

"Thanks" Garrett said but before he could leave to begin his search he saw the small book on Trent's lap.

"Yo that's her diary she doesn't let anyone but herself hold that! WHERE IS SHE FOR REALL TRENT!" Garrett said before almost lunging for lunging at the cabin and scaling it with ease.

"What the HELL!" Trent yelled standing and backing away from the edge.

Trent held the book close to his chest. _"Gwen please tell me that you won't see this."_ Trent said before his eyes went stony and begun to back away from the edge getting ready to jump. As Garrett's head appeared, Trent kicked into overdrive and ran off the edge. Landing cleanly on the ground and breaking out into a run.

"WHAT!" Garrett yelled deeply and beast like.

But Trent didn't falter as he ran knowing all to well Garret wouldn't be to far behind him. The small black book still in his arms as he ran. He had made it to the hidden meadow that he was going to take Gwen to, but that had been before this guy had shown up.

Trent slowed as he made his way to the center of the meadow which was marked by a beautiful Sakura tree that was in full bloom. Trent ducked under the tree's thick branches and toward a flat stone rock. Trent smiled at the book in his hands before placing in on the rock he then turned and walked out of the branches to face Garrett who had just shown up in the meadow.

"Who the hell gave you the right!" Garrett began his hair now flying everywhere with sticks and leaves stuck in it, "You hurt her so much! You don't have the right to hurt her any more!"

"And what right do you have. I know that I've hurt her that's why I needed that luck! I needed to not hurt her, again! That's why no matter what, I will always look out for her and that's because I can't live with. And now I know that I've messed up! Now what are you to her!" Trent said pouring everything into what he said.

"She's my best friend we had a thing but she shot me down, and I refuse to back down and to let some other stupid guy get with her!" he yelled before lunging forward toward Trent.

Trent braced himself feet apart ready to flip him as he charged, mouth open teeth bared, and nails ready to gouge anything they touched. Trent smirked before grabbing Garrett's shoulders and flipping the poor guy over his head and hitting his back onto the ground.

As Garrett groaned he felt a person's foot on his stomach. Garrett's eyes shot open like someone had kicked, oh wait the person did kick him. Garrett grabbed the person's leg, but he soon let go as he felt how small the calf was. Garrett looked up at the person and noticed that the eyes looking back at him were not Trent's, but the dark blue eyes of... Gwen.

"HAHA Gwenie how are." Garrett said with a fake smile,

"Aww hi Garrettie now kindly back off my case and go back HHHOOOOMMMEEEE!" Gwen yelled picking the guy up by his collar and throwing him across the meadow.

Garrett jumped up and then ran back toward his helicopter in the front meadow. Gwen smiled brightly at Trent who ginned back at her before patting her head and hugging her. Gwen was shocked by the sudden display of affection that she stiffened under his arms. This made Trent let her go and look unsure of how she had felt.

"Gwen... I..." But he didn't finish for Gwen rushed him and wrapped her arms around his chest,

Trent sighed and then wrapped his arms around her welcoming her back. Trent's smile grew as he glanced up at the Sakura tree behind Gwen. Trent let her go and took her hands before leading her toward the rare pink tree. He brought her under the branches and sat her on the rock while he took a seat on a near by branch.

"Trent what is this?" Gwen asked looking up at the tree's large canopy.

"Its the place I wanted to take you. I remember you saying how much you like the Japanese culture back on the island, so I thought you might like it." Trent said a smile on his face.

"Hey Trent...did you...did you mean all that stuff?" Gwen asked folding her knees to her chest black book sitting in her lap.

"Yeah...Yeah I did Gwen. Duncan just wanted us to be apart and for you to get your head in the game. He thought that you would throw the challenges so I could win. I don't like the #9 because of our names. I had a 10 wheel train that my granddad gave me and that night it lost a wheel, but my mom said that 9 was my lucky number now and that's why the I like the number 9. And all that luck stuff...well yeah I had hurt you so many times on that stupid island that I couldn't...wouldn't live with my self if I let the same stupid stuff break us apart again. So yeah I hope were cool now." Trent explained eyes gazing at the ground.

Gwen was utterly shocked at these new facts. She stood from the rock book in hand as she walked toward him. She ducked down so she was in way of his view of the ground. She smiled before standing on her tippy toes and kissing him on the check.

"Trent that's the sweetest thing any guy has done for me." she said climbing up to sit next to him on the branch.

Trent turned bracing his back against the tree's trunk before pulling Gwen toward him. She yelped at the sudden contact but soon relaxed into Trent's arms. Gwen rested her back against Trent's chest only to feel something cold on her cheek. She picked up her head to look at it.

"Ah..." Gwen began but Trent cut her off.

"I got it back a memento... No use in trashing it." Trent stated.

"Oh..." Gwen said before leaning back again.

Gwen suddenly felt Trent's hand move and travel to her chin. He turned her head causing her to look him in the eye. He then came closer at a painstakingly slow pace. She knew what he was planing and was unsure if it was what she wanted. She let him though. Trent's lips met Gwen's letting a sweet missed feeling sweep throughout their bodies. Gwen was the first to pull back being the first to crave air.

"Ah...ah...Well..." Gwen began gasping for air.

"AHAHAH I guess were cool then?" Trent said leaning his forehead against Gwen's.

"Yeah...but well need a little more practice." Gwen said letting her book drop as she laced her arms around his neck, before leaning and kissing him again.

"Let's agree to keep this our little secret. Agree? Don't want people like Duncan and Chris knowing our weak points if there's a 3rd season." Trent said after the kiss was done.

"Awww okay then." Gwen pouted a little before smiling at him her rare dazzling smile.

"Oh hey." Trent said before removing a hand from her waist and rummaging through his pocket.

"What?" Gwen asked leaning back to see what he was looking for.

"Here.." Trent said holding a silver thing on a black chain in front of her face.

Gwen looked at it and gasped. It was a silver hawk that had its wings back and talons stretched downward. The bird even had an emerald stone for an eye that shined in the fading sun. Gwen chocked back her tears as she allowed him to tie it around his neck. Once it was on Trent hide the trinket under Gwen's black ribbon. Gwen settled against Trent's chest her head curled up under his chin.

"Thanks for always think of me." Gwen said before falling into a light sleep.

"Your welcome, my Princess." Trent whispered before sing to her lightly.

_And now I know I can be the only one_

_I bet it's hearts all over the world tonight_

_With the love of their life_

_Who feel what I feel when I'm_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, girl_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, oh_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, with you_

_With you, with you, yeah_

And that's what happened the day Chris and the rest of the losers let Trent and Gwen be by themselves in Lamo Studios.

Pyrus: Ah this only took a few hours and it was spur of the moment story hope its semi accurate cause I'm only at ep. 2 well 3 by the time this is posted.


End file.
